Timeless Love
by KataangAwesomeness23
Summary: Aang and Katara are killed and are reincarnated 56 years later to defeat the fire lord. Read, its better than it sounds. R'n'R. Kataang.
1. Prologue

**Timeless Love**

**Hey Guys, this is my second fanfic. If you want read my first one, Unexpected Surprises. It's short so it won't take up time. The timeline here is about 56 years after the war. Oh and Ozai won the war. Don't worry, the characters aren't old, GOD! Now. on with the story, HUZZAH!**

******Prolouge**

_"Wait, what do you mean we're dead Roku?"_

_"I mean that Ozia killed both of you Aang."_

_"Wait, then where's Katara?" _

_"She right behind you Aang." _

_"Oh spirits, that means we we failed." _

_"Yes, yes you have Aang." _

_"Stop rubbing it in Roku, your the reason the war started."_

_"But Aang, i will give you another chance, you and katara will be reincarnated 56 years from now. The world will be controlled by the fie nation by then, but that is when all the next avatars from the water, earth, and fire avatars will be killed. The world will be out of balance without an air avatar, that is where I'm placing you."_

There was a flash of light and Aang couldn't remember anything.

Aang woke up as a baby, not knowing anything from his past life, except how to airbend. He wasn't born from anyone, the spirits placed him and katara on the Earth as infants, so the fire nation wouldn't suspect anythin, and they would think that the avatar cycle has been broken.

Guru Pathik (who surprisingly is still alive), found Aang, while katara was in the North pole. The guru knew this was Aang, for the spirits told him so, and he decided that he would take care of him, until he was old enough to find his friend and defeat the new firelord, Sozin (named after the first firelord to start the war).

**12 years Later**

"Hey, Guru Pathik? it's been twelve years, do i still have to drink onion banana juice?" Aang asked. "Well, yes, its very healthy for you, you know." The guru replied. "But it taste terrible." Aang walked back to his room, while the guru chuckled to himself.

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Review please, also, i don't know if I'm going to put sokka and toph into this, its up to you guys, you will bassically control some points of the story. And as a bonus, whoever reviews first gets to name the next chapter if you want, nothing inapprioriate please. THANKSS!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Old friends**

**Whooo! 2 reviews! Makes me soo excited. Thank you to Cinderpool for the advice on how to write. It's only my second fanfic, so please, bear with me. I would also like to thank IRapeLlamas for being the first to review, and I'm glad you like Roku, i just wanted to see what he would be like if he was, I don't know, a little impatient I think? Well, enough talk from me and ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I forget the disclaimer last time so here it is now: I don't own ATLA, what now lawyers!**

After his complaints about the onion banana juice, Aang went over to his room to sleep. Everyday for the past twelve years, Aang had been practicing his airbending, not knowing that he was the last airbender, or the fact he was the Avatar.

As Aang fell asleep, he had left his body, and now saw that his body was blue, and that he could see through it.

_"Where am I?"_

_"Aang, you are in the spirit world."_

_"What? Am i dead?"_

_"No, Aang, your not dead."_

_"Ok, but who are you?"_

_"I am Avatar Roku, you in a past life."_

_"Wait, so your saying I'm the Avatar?"_

_"Yes, Aang, it's not very hard to figure that out."_

_"Question!"_

_"Yes, what is it?"_

_"If I'm the Avatar, then how come no one ever told me?"_

_"Because all of the air nomads are dead."_

_"So I'm also the last airbender?"_

_"Well, yes, what did you think 'all the air nomads are dead' meant?"_

_"Oh Ok"_

_"Now, Aang, Sozin's Comet will come very soon, it has taken an unexpected turn in its cycle around the solar system. And when it comes, it will give firebenders unspeakable power."_

_"Yea, I have another question."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Well, fire can't exsist in space, and comets are made of rocks and ice, so how does that make firebenders stronger?"_

_"Because I said so DAMN IT. It is very simple, master all four elements and defeat the firelord and we can go on with our lives. I have retrieved some old friends for you to help you on your journey."_

_"Wait, who are they, I don't know them."_

_"No more questions Damn it."_

And then Roku disappeared and Aang had woken up from his travel to the spirit world. "Why do you give me these fucking riddles Roku!"

**Okay, so i decided that i will make short chapters, about 500 words each, and i will post each week, but that means more chapters for me to write, sigh, oh well. Now, Review, or I will make impatient Roku cuss you out!**

**Roku: Must you really drag me into this child**

**Me: Yes, as a matter of fact, I must**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I know that i didn't post last week, and I am sooooo sorry. I was actually thinking of giving up on this story, but i changed my mind after i started reading again. But I promise, I will get the next chapter up in as soon as i can, school has just been a bitch. I mean, I'm a freshman, and I'm taking Algebra II, i mean what kind of school does that? I apologize once again, but i have been getting a TON of homework, so, please forgive me.**

**-Pasta**

**p.s. Pasta is my sign out name XD, friends call me that all the time**


	4. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a loooooong time, school just put a shitload of homework on me almost everyday. I also bet that you guys are tired from hearing me talk so here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

Aang walked out of his room to find Guru Pahtik to ask him of his own newfound knowledge. He look everywhere in the temple and found the guru on the highest point of the temple. "Aang, what troubles you my young monk."

"Well... I had this dream last night, Avatar Roku told me that i was to be the next avatar."

"Yes Aang, I have known for quite some time that you would be the next avatar, seeing as you are the ONLY airbender in the whole world."

"WHAT! And you never told me?"

"Now, where's the fun in that? Anyway, Avatar Roku has returned an old pet."

Aang saw out of a corner of his eye a huge furry beast that landed right on top of him and licked all over his face. "This is a sky bison Aang, they were the first airbenders, know also extinct exept for Appa."

"Appa?'

"Thats what you named him in your past life."

"Oh, ok"

After a few hours of packing Aang was ready to leave to try and fight the firelord. "Roku said about some old friends, how will I know who they are?"

"Just follow your heart Aang, it will show you the path you need to go."

"Ugh, your just like Roku, you give me all these riddle's"

And with that Aang left the air temple to find and defeat the firelord.

TIME SKIIIIIIIP!

Aang landed outside of a small earth village. The guru had given him some traditional earth kingdom clothing so that he could blend in a little bit. After buying some necessary supplies, Aang saw a poster for an earthbending teacher.

"Hey, I need to learn how to earthbend anyway, it wouldn't hurt to look"

And with that Aang set off for the school. Once he got there he expected to see an old man with a group of teenage kids, but to his surprise there was just a blind girl, around the age of 11 or 12.

"Ummm, may I know where the earthbending teacher is?"

"Your looking at her twinkle toes."

"Twinkle toes? That doesn't sound manly at all."

"Well maybe your more in touch of your feminine side."

"Ignoring that side comment, anyway so YOUR the earthbending teacher?"

"Didn't I just say that? Jesus, you just don't listen."

"Who the hell is Jesus?"

"I don't know it just sounds like a good name to curse at."

" Oh ok, well, can you teach me earthbending while raveling around the world, I can't really stay in one place for the long."

"Sure, I ran away from my parents already, so I can go anywhere I want."

A SMALL MONTAGE OF TOPH PACKING UP HER STUFF

"So Toph, we're going to travel around the world looking for teachers to teach me each element, because thats what teachers teach to their students who need to be taugh..."

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW MY NAME WAS TOPH?"

"I don't know, I'm psychic?"

**Some of you may hate the few chapters, but I find it easier to write small ones, especially tih my school, so PEACE.**

**Oh, and review... PEACE**

**Also, I'll use all the bad words I want, I find it funnier when there is bad words... thats why it's reated T...for real now...PEACE**

**-Pasta**


End file.
